power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Military Force Unleash (fan episode)
Military Force Unleashed is the series premiere of the Power Rangers: Military Force. Plot When Queen Yishara tries to open a vortex to Earth, Commander Tate promotes the B Squad by giving them Military Force Morphers. The C-Squad Power Rangers are formed to take on a new intergalactic threat. Script Deep in Space an Alien Space craft approaches Earth, on the ship several soldiers of the alien forces is prepping to invade the planet. As the leader of the invasion looks at his forces when the Queen walks up to him and he bows before her as she looks at the invasion force and then at the General. Gen. Wolfshade: My Queen we're ready to invade the planet and redeem ourselves after the embarrassing defeat that was handed to Grumm by this planets defense force. Queen Yishara looks at him and then at the soldiers. Queen Yishara: Begin the attack. The Soldiers chant and raise their weapons up in the air as they chant and then launches fighters and tanks to destroy the city as it's blasting the buildings and people are running for their lives as the fighters and soldiers attacking them and capturing them, and taking them to their base to build more weapons and tanks as their working one of them falls to the floor after having working for an hour and gets tired as the soldier is about to attack him several energy bolts hit the soldier as he goes to his family they see two figures on a support beam. Red Military Ranger (Col. Sampson): We're the Military force Rangers and we're here to rescue these people so stand down or face the same fate as Emperor Grumm. The soldiers looks at them and attacks the pair, as the fighting is going on the Red Ranger looks at the cadet. Red Military Ranger (Col. Sampson): Cadet go free the prisoners I'll handle these bots, and be careful. The Cadet nods and heads off to help the prisoners and frees them with his blaster in blade mode then he meets General Wolfshade as he gets into a fighting stance. Gen. Wolfshade: Well, well it looks like I get to finish off a cadet ranger before I finish the red ranger once and for all, are you ready for your destruction cadet. Both Wolfshade and Cadet Tyson are fighting as he's got a hold of his sword keeping him from hitting him but Wolfshade strikes him several times and the cadet drops to one knee, just as Wolfshade is about to finish him off he rolls under the swinging sword and grabs his blaster and shot him in the eye causing his eye to spark. Gen. Wolfshade: AHHHHHHHHHH, MY EYE ARRGGHHH MY EYE. Then the Base's computer speaks. Base Computer: Self-destruct in 00:30:40 all personnel is ordered to evacuate the base. The explosions erupt as the people and the soldiers are running from the base as debris are falling and crushed by support beams as the people run out of the building they're met up by the SPD rangers from B-Squad as Z is worried about her boyfriend John, in the base as John is searching for the Colonel as he sees him un-morphed and he runs to him. Cadet Tyson: Colonel don't worry sir I'll get you out of here. Colonel Sampson looks at him. Col. Sampson: No, cadet this base is about to go up soon get out of here and take this morpher you are now the red ranger and you must defend this world from the Barion and their minions. Cadet Tyson takes the Morpher and runs to the exit as the SPD Rangers are helping the people they see a person leap from the top of the building and lands on the ground and runs towards them as the building explodes into a thousand pieces as Cadet Tyson and the others are shocked by this. (Theme Song) Episode 1x01: A New Team At the Military base the cadets are training outside running and exercising and in the training room Cadet Tyson is punching bags and kicking them as he's rolls and punches them, when he's called to the training dome he walks into the training dome and sees General Wilson looking out the window seeing several cadets training to be the four that will join Cadet Tyson. Gen. Wilson: Ah, Cadet Tyson I want you to see which four cadets will join you in your fight against the Barion forces. Cadet Tyson looks at the Cadets and then at the General. Cadet Tyson: Sir, I don't need a team I've been doing a good job so far fighting the Barion forces on my own. The General looks at him. Gen. Wilson: Cadet I know how you feel about Colonel Sampson and yes you've been doing a great job but you're going to need back up against bigger threats. Then they see the four Cadets that made it through the training as they're surprised by that. Gen. Wilson: You four Cadets report to the Briefing room and you to Cadet Tyson. John salutes the General and heads to the briefing Room. In the Temple that the Barions have taken over the soldiers are helping Wolfshade with his situation with his eye, then Queen Yishara walks into the room and they all bow down. Queen Yishara: This will feel the wrath of the Barion's one way or another send a monster to the city and tell him to destroy that Red Ranger that injured my general. Yishara sits in her chair and smiles evilly. In the Military base briefing room the four cadets are sitting around the table as Cadet Tyson walks into the room along with General Wilson, as they get up from the chairs he looks at them. Gen. Wilson: As you all were thank you coming this is Cadet Tyson he's our most promising student here, and our Red Ranger to fight the Barion forces they invaded a few weeks ago and cost the life of Colonel Ethan Sampson. But with Cadet Tyson taking the mantle of the Red Ranger we've dealt several defeats to the Barions but they're getting strong and the Cadet can't handle it on his own this is Doctor Neal Larson he's designer of the weapons you'll be using to fight them. Doctor Larson walks over to the table with a box. Dr. Larson: Thank you General it's nice to meet you four Rangers, here are your Military Morphers like Cadet Tyson it will give you the ability to transform into Power Rangers. Brooke looks at the Morphers and then at the General. Cadet Spencer: You want us to transform into Rangers to fight what? John looks at her. Cadet Tyson: The Barion Empire they attacked the city and with the sacrifice of Colonel Sampson I'm here to lead the team of Rangers, and you four have been chosen to be that team. The four Rangers take the Morphers and put them on their wrists, then alarm sounds as they see the city being attacked by the Barion again as General Wilson looks at them. Gen. Wilson: Go Rangers and save the city. The five Rangers run out to the center of the city and see the soldiers attacking the city sending people running for their lives, as their all shocked by this. Lava Lord: And who might you five humans be? Cadet Tyson looks at the Monster. Cadet Tyson: We're the people who are going to stop you and your Queen that's who. Laval Lord laughs at what John says. Laval Lord: Go attack them. The creatures are proceeding fast and the teens are in a standstill, what can they do? The camera blacks out. **City Center The camera fades in seeing the creatures are coming toward the teens faster. The Rangers split up: John kicks one of them and flips and then one grabs him and the other kicked him in the stomach and then throws him down, Jack attempts to use his sly moves and punches one of them down and the kicks another one and flips the next one but then he gets overpowered by his batch, Brooke and Phoebe help each other with their batch of foot soldiers by pulling a double Dragon move swing kick maneuver and then they get blasted back, Rick flips one of the foot soldiers over and then kicks another one but is kicked back to the group as they get up slowly. Brooke: What are we going to do? John looks at his Morpher. Cadet Tyson: This follow my lead guys. The four nod and get side by side with their leader. Rangers: MILITARY FORCE ACTIVATE The five Morphers activate and the five Cadets transform into the Power Rangers, as their amazed by this. Blue Ranger (Cadet Spencer): Whoa this is awesome I've got a lot of power. Black Ranger (Cadet Forrester): This is cool. Pink Ranger (Cadet Forrester): We're Rangers. Red Ranger (Cadet Tyson): Ready Guys. Rangers: HIYA! Laval Lord looks at them as the Crybots are around him. Laval Lord: Get them. The Crybots run towards them. You'll come calling, slowly crawling Attitude defined Take and conquer, is your honor Weak of soul and mind Call on the five Keep hope alive Call the 5-4-1 Anytime you say you want us Call the 5-4-1 Everytime you say you need us Call the 5-4-1 Anytime you say you want us Call the 5-4-1 Everytime you say you need us 5-4-1 5-4-1 5-4-1 5-4-1 Go! Instrumental Call the 5-4-1 Anytime you say you want us Call the 5-4-1 Everytime you say you need us Call the 5-4-1 Anytime you say you want us Call the 5-4-1 Everytime you say you need us After the team beats the Crybots they focus on the monster as Red Ranger (Cadet Tyson) dodges it's fire ball attacks and then blast him with his Military blaster, staggering it back as Black Ranger (Cadet Forrester) and Yellow Ranger (Cadet Hanson) flip over the monster and blasts him as well and then all five Rangers aim their blasters at it. Red Ranger (Cadet Tyson): Military Blasters ready aim fire. All five Rangers blast the monster and then it falls down slowly as the Rangers turn and holster their weapons and the monster blows up behind them sending a shockwave out that doesn't effect them. The citizens are happy to see the Rangers back and ready to fight evil. At the base the personnel are celebrating with the Rangers, when they see General Wilson standing in the Command center. Gen. Wilson: This is our first win so celebrate it cause I'm sure Yishara won't make our next one that easy, so Rangers we're a go for this mission. The team put their hands together and leap into the air. Characters Rangers Villains *Queen Yishara **Wolfshade **Crybots-Foot soldiers Monster *Lance Lord-Destroyed by the Ranger's Military Blaster. Trivia Production Notes Category:Series premiere Category:Season Premiere Category:Dragonboy546